It is known in the prior art to observe the performance of a teacher and provide the teacher with comments on the performance. Computer-implemented educational environments are also known in the prior art. Often such environments are focused on single aspects of the educational environment, such as evaluation procedures. Recently, procedures have been developed that recommend or require teachers and administrators to follow certain processes, and a sample page of an exemplary process is attached hereto as Exhibit A.